


Desperately in love

by Mirana_Gibert



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Female Ishigami Senkuu, Hard relationships, Love/Hate, OOC, Xeno just loves his girl, doubts, postcanon, xenku
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert
Summary: «Если хочешь добиться чего-то — приходится чем-то жертвовать» — таков был девиз Ксено. И он следовал ему, уничтожая своих врагов и строя свою империю. Даже появление детей из Японии не заставило его отступиться от серьёзного и кровопролитного шага.Шага, что мог уничтожить и его самого.Он думал, что все его чувства к этой девочке, его нездоровая привязанность исчезли. Но всё это было временно.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Desperately in love

Руки с тонкими запястьями надёжно прикованы ремнями к подлокотникам потрёпанного кресла, шею сковывает прицепленный к спинке собачий ошейник, кой так любил носить Ксено в прошлом, и дуло пистолета направлено в висок. Ей некуда бежать. Один неверный шаг — и она труп. Стэнли прекрасно знал, что у девушки всё равно не было намерений сбегать, но садистское желание вселить cтрах в её недрогнувшую душу всё никак не покидало.

Сенку не дрожала, не кричала и не пыталась заговорить со своим похитителем. И казалось, что сам акт похищения не вызвал в ней удивления, будто с самого начала предугадала подобный ход своего наставника.

Шнайдер хмыкает. Сам не знает: то ли в презрении, то ли в малой доле восхищения. Ему не столь важно, главное — цель поймана. Куда интереснее наблюдать за Асагири, которого тоже держали на мушке его солдаты. Грязная крыса долго пыталась оправдаться, убедить всех в своей невинности, и кое-кто даже верил ему. Сенку никак не отреагировала на его слащавые речи, а Стэнли ожидал хоть малейшего непонимания и чувство того, что оказалась обманута. Но ни того, ни другого военный не уловил, и в нём загоралось пламя сомнения.

Сбежавший с корабля Ген, моливший дать ему пристанище от жестокого босса, сдохший от недостатка энергии странный артефакт, которого им оставили у дверей, чёрт, даже её «смерть» — всё было подстроено ею. «Неплохо, кроха», — думает Шнайдер, и сейчас он признаётся, что немного восхищается девочкой.

Конечно, игры со взрослыми оставили на её теле неисчезающие раны. С пробитого живота не останавливалось кровотечение, однако Луна, их продавшаяся шпионка, забинтовала учёную так, что та забыла о строгом постельном режиме и продолжила горбатиться над чертежом его самолёта. Скрылась в глубокой норе величественного корабля и не высовывалась. Но прятки от хорошо обученных, прошедших суровые этапы войн солдат не помогли ей.

Пришлось отчитать одного за то, что тот дал оплеуху Сенку буквально ни за что. Хорошо видел, что учёная и без того раненый птенчик, но осмелился сделать ещё больнее. Вскипел Шнайдер не на шутку. Им был дан чёткий приказ — доставить невредимой — и солдат его нарушил. Разумеется, командир обязан был отчитать провинившегося идиота.

С разбитого носа юной учёной изредка сочилась тонкая струя крови, падая рубиновыми каплями на ворот и тонкую шею. На молочной коже они распускались маленькими бутонами роз, но Шнайдер не находил в них чего-либо прекрасного.

И даже чувствуя физическую боль, Сенку не шевелилась, уставившись в одну точку. Железная дверь, через которую вот-вот должен зайти Уингфилд.

— Как ты остановила пулю? — спрашивает Стэнли, облокачиваясь руками о спинку кресла, и закуривает. Признаться, их лидер порядком опаздывает, и становилось до жути скучно.

Сенку молчит, будто не слышит. Или не хочет разговаривать. Не то чтобы снайпера это сильно интересовало, однако игнор отпечатывается неприятной щекоткой в лёгких. Не осознаёт, как зубы самовольно едва слышно заскрипели. Выдыхает сизое облачко дыма прямо в белую макушку, и в ответ в ноздри ударил слабый запах фруктового шампуня. Не более чем женская прихоть, хотя, Шнайдеру отчего-то даже начинает нравиться. Девушки в его отряде так не пахли — _притягательно._

— Может, у неё бронежилет какой-нибудь нашёлся? — вклинивается в разговор Шарлотта, тыча пистолетом в голову учёной. Видимо, помнит, как златовласый капитан сбил её, и теперь не прочь излить своё негодование на пленницу. — Долго молчать собираешься?

— Деточка, ты пугаешь её, — беззлобно смеётся Майя, перекусывая спелым яблоком, который нашла в складах «Персея».

— Но не пытаю же! И вообще, зачем она Ксено? Могли бы просто её на месте прикончить, а корабль захватить, — возмущается лётчица. Что-то не нравится ей в Ишигами. Странно, раньше она не позволяла себе своевольничать перед командиром.

— Сгинь.

— А?

Стального взгляда достаточно, чтобы девица отступила назад.

С одной стороны, Шарлотта права. Ведь их изначальной задачей было прикончить вражеского лидера. Сначала некий Тайджу, а сейчас — Сенку. Ему никогда не было дела до пола мишени; будь она мужчиной или женщиной, от его пуль никто не спасается. Однако, «убивать» девочку — а иначе Сенку просто не назовёшь — было несколько неприятно. Сквозь прицел он видел её налитые страхом глаза, пробежавшуюся дрожь по хрупкому тельцу — в ту же секунду, когда раздался выстрел, он ощутил, как что-то стрельнуло и в него. Неприятное чувство.

— Выйдете все, — приказывает Шнайдер неожиданно. У некоторых застывает немой вопрос, но не смеют спросить. Один за другим солдаты выходят из тёмного зала, забирая и Асагири с собой.

Сенку мимолётно смотрит тому в глаза. Шнайдер видит, как лицо Гена морщится, его тянет к девушке, но ничего сделать не может. Вот оно что. Так он изначально знал, что Сенку их лидер? Респект, Асагири, дурачка играть ты умеешь. Так и хочется пристрелить крысу.

— Довольна?

— Вполне, — впервые за вечер Ишигами подаёт голос. Тихим, спокойным. Шнайдер незаметно улыбается, всё также стоя за креслом.

— Две дыры в плече, пробиты живот и лёгкие, — рассуждает военный, обходя вокруг кресла и становясь перед девушкой, — любишь ты играть со смертью. Но ещё одна такая игра — и ты точно умрёшь. С такими ранами далеко не уплывёшь.

— И без тебя в курсе.

— Так что движет тобой? Самовольно бросаешься в кипящий котёл ради кучки детишек, и не боишься быть преданной ими. На твоём месте, я бы избавился от них первым, а проверенных подчинил. Возможно, мы бы встретились при других обстоятельствах, не будь ты мягкосердечной.

Алые глаза щурятся, в них искрится злость и тень истины. Шнайдеру нравится смотреть, как её гложут сомнения, как реальность жестокого бытия ударяет своим хлыстом. Ведь он прав.

— Что Ксено тебе ещё наговорил?

От услышанного Стэнли коченеет.

***

Он помнит её первое письмо. Длинное, с несвязными предложениями на английском, но так старательно написанное, что лишь он один решился выйти на обратную связь. Его длинное письмо было более _правильное_ , с прикреплёнными фотографиями необходимых девочке оборудований, и в каждом словечке — радость, вера и надежда. Доктор не подписал адресату собственное имя, оставляя в конце скромную «Х».

 ** _«_** ** _Science_** **_is_** **_elegant_** ** _»_** — этого вполне было достаточно, чтобы Сенку снова написала письмо. Спустя череду подобных писем, школьница оставляет свой номер телефона и другую почту для онлайн-встреч. Ничего другого она не присылала, надеясь оставить странички личной жизни нераскрытыми. Ксено оно и не было нужно.

Каждая их «встреча» приносила ему неиспытанное прежде счастье.

Он был тёмной ночью, она — ярким утром; так далеки друг от друга и недосягаемы, что всё происходящее казалось нереальным.

В ней Ксено видел то, что давно потерял в себе, и отчаянно хотел вернуть, сковать и никогда больше не отпускать. Но Сенку была вольным котёнком, жаждущим разгадать все тайны их мира, неприступной и непорочной. Попытки изменить её мировоззрение разваливались раз за разом, и утонули в глубине его души. А общение не прекратилось. Хоть это она оставила неприкосновенным.

Когда Сенку всё-таки сумела запустить ракету, Уингфилд стал бояться, что на этой торжественной ноте они разойдутся. Не разошлись, но письма и звонки стали редкостью.

Он понял, что был одержим: в каждом присланном письме Ксено пытался найти _хоть что-то,_ что имело двойное значение. Не просто вопросы и суждения учёной в том или ином объекте интереса. Что-то другое, похожее на сокровенную тайну. Как параноик молодой доктор рыскал в интернете значения невзначай написанных японских фраз в её письмах, зачем-то строил анаграммы, но — ничего.

Стэнли сказал, что он круглый идиот. Влюбившийся идиот, не способный самостоятельно сделать первого шага к объекту воздыхания. Жалким педофилом не назвал, хотя именно таковым Ксено себя чувствовал. У него были деньги и связи, и улететь в Японию, добраться до её школы или дома ему не были проблемой. Почему же тогда он не сделал этого? Оттягивал до последнего?

И в первую их встречу — лицом к лицу, в ракетном парке, перед старой моделью космической машины, — он ничего не сделал. А так хотел… Однако помимо той влюблённости, он ощущал знакомое чувство опасности. Рядом с ним стояла не просто девочка, равная ему в знаниях, не та, которой хотел обладать — ужасающий соперник, достойный ему враг.

Израненный по всему телу враг, смотрящий на него отсутствующим взглядом.

Сенку освобождена от оков. Запястье и шею жгло от прилипших некогда к ней кожаных ремней. Лёгкой походкой она кругом ходит по лаборатории, осматривая полки со склянками и дисками. На столе стояло подобие граммофона.

— По голосу, значит, узнал меня. Впечатляет.

— Я ожидал другой реакции, — доносится голос сидящего на диване.

— Например?

— Ярость, гнев, истерика, в худшем случае. Обычно, всё так происходит.

— Ох, жаль, что не оправдываю твоих ожиданий, — язвит девчонка, крутя в руках миниатюрную модель самолёта Стэнли. — Но я настолько мягкосердечная, аж не могу злиться на тебя. _Элегантно, не правда ли?_ Ты приказал своей собачке пристрелить меня, а я не только выжила, но ещё умудряюсь безразлично относиться к этому.

Сенку с минуту молчит, завершая свой круг, и с ногами забирается на диван, чуть поодаль от наставника. Утыкается подбородком в острые колени и смотрит в пустоту, не замечая, как Ксено подсаживается ближе.

— Или я свыклась, что меня все убить хотят? Да, внимание мужчин, о котором я _так_ мечтала.

 _«Я думала, ты не такой. Думала, поддержишь и поможешь, но я ошиблась. Ты такой же человек, мечтающий о безграничной власти.» —_ проносится в голове Сенку. Ей хочется сказать их в лицо бывшему наставнику, однако слова застревают в горле жгучим комом. Сильно кусает язык, почти до крови, чтобы не заплакать. Этого она не может позволить. Ни перед своими людьми, ни перед врагами, ни уж тем более перед Ксено.

А ведь именно он учил её не показывать людям своих эмоций. Как бы больно не было, как бы не страдала. Слёзы — первый признак слабости.

Она не помнит, когда плакала в последний раз. У могилы Бьякуи, кажется. Или после того, когда они оживили Цукасу.

Кого это вообще волнует?

_«Вы все на одно лицо»._

— Ты думала, в сказке живёшь? — Ксено ухмыляется. Девочка не заметила, что говорила вслух. — В нашем старом мире хватало глупцов, кто тянулся к мировому трону, но в этом — лишь я способен приблизиться к нему. Моя наука, сила моих солдат — всё это позволит мне взять вверх над невежествами, и показать им: на что действительно способен человек, каковы его возможности. Кому, как не тебе знать, что творилось в прошлом. Этика, мораль, границы… но ты всё равно стремишься освободить всех. Это глупо, моя девочка.

— С каких пор ты решаешь, кому жить и кому умереть? Богом себя возомнил? Глупец тут ты — не я.

Ксено не сдерживается и рывком притягивает учёную к себе, а потом опрокинул на спину, держа её руки в плотном замке над головой. В её глазах растерянность и откровенное возмущение. И боль. Тихое шипение только доказывает это.

Перестарался.

Он смотрит на неё затуманенным взглядом и едва совладает собой. Мёртвая хватка приносит Сенку дискомфорт, раны жжёт, и она слабо, но пытается оттолкнуть учёного от себя.

— Иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать, — отрывистый шёпот в самые губы. Глаза в глаза.

Что-то ломается в нём, когда видит скапливающие на уголках карминовых глаз блестящие слёзы. Сердце сжимается и разжимается, стучит как бешеное.

Осознание, что она всего лишь одна из жертв на его пути к господству убивает. Это намного хуже каменного ножа Цукасы, копья Хьёги, железных коготков Ибары. Трое, что тоже жаждали власти. Она была их жертвой тоже. Но оное не приносило тупой, режущей боли, как её нанёс сейчас Уингфилд.

Ксено был единственным, кого она могла бы посчитать родным человеком.

Наверное, она и вправду мягкосердечная.

— Рядом со мной тебе бы не пришлось туго с врагами, ты бы уже достигла космоса, который мы оба так сильно любим, — но ты отказалась от этого. Выбрала свой путь.

— Но чем я мешаю тебе? Разве я когда-либо пыталась остановить тебя? — Сенку почти рычит. — Или ты думал, что я собираюсь отобрать этот мир у тебя? Хах, не нужен он мне. Никогда не был нужен. В чём причина?

Губы Уингфилда раскрываются, но не успевает и слова сказать.

— Что вам, блядь, от меня надо? — девочка не видит смысла сдерживать слёзы. — Куда не пойду, кто-то да захочет прикончить меня из-за своих тупых желаний. Это раздражает, знаешь? И ты тоже бесишь меня! Слышишь?!

Её разрывает на части. Как разрывает и его. Он предполагал, что Сенку будет ненавидеть его. Причём очень сильно. Но Ксено не знал, что это настолько _душераздирающе._

 _«Не надо»_ , — жалобно думает учёный, пока пылко целует девушку, не давая ей шанса отпрянуть. В груди расцветает самодовольство и непривычная нежность, стоит ей неловко отвечать ему, до крови кусая потрескавшиеся губы, лаская юркий язык. Цепкая хватка освобождается, но руки не покидают стройного тела, нетерпеливо блуждая по нему. Оглаживают плечи, грудь, живот и бёдра, крепких от тяжёлой работы, что для юной девушки точно недопустимо. Отсутствие женской мягкости нисколько не отталкивает мужчину — только раззадоривает.

Ксено всё больше интересно — как долго Сенку трудилась, чтобы заработать себе невыносливое, но крепкое тело? В её окружении много мускулистых парней — куда они все смотрели, позволяя ей мараться, царапаться и мучаться от мозолей? Невежества. Низшие отродья человечества.

Но из всех существующих людей, выбравшихся из камня, она ненавидит именно его. Первый человек — возможно, последний, — которому она сказала это.

У него тоже есть причина ненавидеть её. Но… он не может выговорить. Ибо бессмысленно. Это не то, чего он хочет на самом деле.

От поцелуя сносит крышу и все мысли летят в тартарары. Сенку поразительно умело ведёт себя с мужчиной, словно он был её не первым. Молнии ударяют в голову и спину, и Уингфилд отдаётся яростному порыву. В голове прокручиваются всевозможные имена, которые бегло упомянул Асагири: Тайджу, Хром, Модзу… сам Ген. С одним из них Сенку определённо завязала отношения. Не романтические — уж кто, но не Сенку. Она практически его копия, не нуждавшаяся в такой глупости, как любовь. Да, он испытывал её когда-то, пока не прочувствовал отвержение. И сейчас не чувствует.

Может ли он с уверенностью сказать, что не чувствует любви? Разумеется, нет.

— Если я попрошу тебя остановиться, остаться со мной… — тихо говорит в шею, щекоча горячим дыханием.

— Я откажусь. Хоть привяжи меня, как твой солдатик, — это меня не остановит, — учёная рвано дышит, не отпуская мужчину из своего кольца. Отчего-то становилось приятно, когда он вот так рядом, прижимается к ней и собственнически целует. Не как с Цукасой, но, несомненно, так, как представляла себе ещё в старшей школе.

Когда верхняя часть туники из оленьей шкуры распахивается, являя его взору бинты, обмотанных вокруг груди и живота, Ксено осторожно гладит по ним. На его пальцах остаются светлые пятна крови. Не отводя взгляда от помутнённых алых глаз, учёный слизывает кровь и на кончике языка ощущает металлический вкус. Ужасно.

— Мне следует не только привязать тебя, — томно шепчет, убирая прядки с лица Сенку. — Изолировать? Подчинить? _Или преподнести весь мир к твоим ногам?_ Чего же ты хочешь? Я могу дать тебе всё.

— Достань мне голову одного ублюдка с Луны — тогда и поговорим, — так же томно отвечает Сенку, притягивая мужчину к себе. — Возможно, я даже охотно помру в последний раз.

— Могу поклясться, что _я_ стану твоей последней пулей.

— Уж постарайся. Кандидатов на эту роль много.

Больше они ни словом не обмолвились. Отдавшись желанному влечению, они не отлипали друг от друга, горячо целуя губы, шею… Время тянулось подобно вечности, а лаборатория казалась для них единственным реальным миром.

**_Любовь ли это, когда готов убить своего любимого? О нет, они всего лишь безрассудно влюблённые._ **


End file.
